Vanessa starts counting at 50, and she counts by fives. If 50 is the 1st number that Vanessa counts. what is the 12th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $50$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&50 + 5 \\ &= 55\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&50 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 50 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 60\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&50 + (11\times5) \\ &= 50 + 55 \\ &= 105\end{align*}$